Le repos du Guerrier Namek
by Haloa
Summary: Petite suite au 'permis de conduire' ...Mais que devient Piccolo ?


**Le repos du guerrier**

_Ce court chapitre pourrait être une suite à ma fic 'le permis de conduire' ou bien être son épilogue ... J'ai en effet laissé Piccolo en bien mauvaise posture, obligé de suivre une cure de désintoxication. Voici donc, pour ses fans quelques nouvelles de lui ..._

De nouveau, par une belle et chaude journée de juin, un barbecue était organisé à la Capsule Corporation ...et de nouveau, tous s'y amusaient ...enfin presque tous.

Bulma et Chichi, en maillot de bain, se prélassaient comme deux sirènes aux abords de la piscine.

Tien, Goku et Krillin discutaient paisiblement à l'ombre d'un saule mais tout de même tout près du buffet copieusement garni ...

Non loin d'eux, sous une tonnelle fleurie, Chaoz et Bunny conversaient, une tasse de thé à la main. Après avoir parlé jardinage, ils en étaient maintenant à s'échanger quelques recettes de cuisine... Tandis que dans la direction opposée, le Dr Brief, Oolong et Tortue Géniale s'échangeaient quelques numéros de Play Boy magazines ...

Gohan, de son côté, jouait avec un bébé dragon au corps tout rose tacheté de violet. Recueilli une semaine plus tôt par Mme Brief, celui-ci faisait ses premiers pas, toussotant et crachant de temps en temps une petite flamme, ce qui déclenchait le rire de Gohan et ses encouragements à continuer !

Et Végéta me direz-vous ! Et bien, loin de s'être isolé dans un coin pour bouder, il passait de groupe en groupe, fier de montrer son permis de conduire officiel récemment reçu par courrier et sur lequel figurait sa photo d'identité (armure de guerrier de l'espace et sourire carnassier !) ...Ah si seulement Piccolo avait été là ...Il aurait pu lui en mettre plein la vue ...seulement voilà ... Piccolo était le grand absent de la journée, après Yamcha qui ne s'était pas vu remettre d'invitation ...

_Piccolo ...Mais où était-il ? _

**Bulma** : « Dis-moi Chichi ...Est-ce que vous avez revu Piccolo depuis l'autre jour ? »

**Chichi** : « Personnellement non et il ne me manque pas ! Il a une très mauvaise influence sur Gohan ! »

**Bulma** : « J'espère qu'il va mieux ...Il est une partie du Très Haut après tout ... »

**Chichi** : « Oh mais il va beaucoup mieux ! ...Ce n'est pas parce que je ne l'ai pas vu que je n'en ai pas eu de nouvelles ...Mr Popo a écrit à Goku la semaine dernière, attends voir ...Je reviens ! »

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Chichi était de retour, une enveloppe à la main.

**Chichi** : « Gohan l'a mise dans son cahier de dictée, et comme je l'ai forcé à le prendre avec lui ...Tiens regarde ... il y a même des photos ! »

**Bulma** : « Waouh ! Quel endroit splendide ! »

**Chichi** : « Oui ...C'est au bord d'un lac ...Le Très-Haut l'y a envoyé en thalassothérapie après un mois et demi de désintoxication ...Regarde un peu la brochure : Hôtel-restaurant 5 étoiles avec menu gastronomique ! ...Dommage qu'il ne boive que de l'eau ! »

**Bulma **_(lisant à haute voix)_: « ... 'Ressourcez-vous grâce à nos cinq eaux de source, eau gazeuse ou plate vous trouverez celle qu'il vous faut'... 'Profitez des bienfaits du SPA ...et de nos multiples activités' ...»

**Chichi **: « Le centre de thalasso est entouré de nombreuses cascades ...il y passe des heures à méditer ... »

**Bulma** : « Le paysage est vraiment magnifique ! »

**Végéta** _(venu les épier dès qu'il entendit prononcer le nom du Namek)_ : « C'est quoi ? ...Un cactus géant ? »

**Chichi** : « Mais non enfin tu ne le reconnais pas ? C'est Piccolo en pleine séance d'acupuncture ! »

**Bulma **: « Très jolies les tongs ! »

**Chichi** : « Il les a acheté à la boutique de l'hôtel ! »

**Krillin** (venu se joindre au trio) : « Il a abandonné les talons hauts ? »

**Chichi** : « Oui ...Pour le psy c'est signe qu'il se porte mieux et que ses hormones reprennent enfin le dessus ! Bien que ...il passe encore pas mal de temps en manicure et autres soins pour la peau ...bains d'argile, masque aux concombres ...»

**Bulma** : « Au moins sa peau a retrouvé sa couleur normale ... verte je veux dire ! »

**Végéta** : « Et ...Il rentre bientôt ? »

**Chichi** : « Je ne sais pas ...Il ne le précise pas dans sa lettre ... »


End file.
